Wise man said
by Milady Nyx
Summary: Shakespeare psychologue. Vous y croyez ? Moi non plus. Pourtant, force est de croire que l'auteur en était un de génie. Que savez-vous en effet du fameux monologue de Hamlet ? La première réplique peut-être ... Entrez dans la peau d'un adolescent mal aimé, seul et aux abois. Entrez et découvrez-le exprimer cette état de crise qui semble le pousser au suicide.


**Le vieux avait raison**

ou _quand Shakespeare nous apprend la crise d'adolescence et le suicide_

N'avez-vous jamais senti en vous, s'exprimer cet instinct de rébellion ? Cette ultime parcelle qui clamait et réclamait pour vous la liberté. Et que vous n'avez pu jamais lui offrir. Ô cet instant vous ne le connaissez que trop bien, vous l'avez oublié parfois enseveli dans votre conscience. Cet appel est dangereux, cette plainte est mortelle.

Elle est le paroxysme de la crise d'adolescence et comme tout un chacun vous l'avez éprouvé. Un peu trop tôt, un peu plus tard, très violemment ou plus doucement, vous l'avez un jour ressentie vibrer dans votre corps qui demandait au prix de votre sang de quitter les contraintes de ce monde. N'ayez crainte pauvres mortels qui vous inquiétez de quitter ce monde. N'ayez crainte car la nature est bien faite. Laissez Shakespeare vous compter le dilemme en vous. Laissez Hamlet se joindre à votre quête.

* * *

Allons, l'ami ! As-tu peur ? Tu connais pourtant les premiers mots de la tirade. Allez, dis les mots, les mots magiques qui font qu'en un lieu, qu'en un jour, un seul fait accompli / [on] Tienne jusqu'à la fin le théâtre rempli.

 _To be, or not to be: that is the question_

 _Etre ou ne pas être: telle est la question_

Tu vois, tu y arrives. Viens, laisses-toi guider par sa voix. Il est comme toi, tu sais. Hamlet est humain et rempli d'incertitudes. Il doute le pauvre, il doit choisir. Le dilemme est cruel. Fera-t-il son devoir? Ecoutera-t-il son cœur ? Le choix est si dur, si détestable … n'y aurait-il donc pas pour lui une troisième option qu'il puisse s'accorder ?

Ce jeune homme sort à peine de l'adolescence : il s'ouvre au monde des adultes, il en découvre les vices et les tortueux détours. Il y voit les travers sans pouvoir profiter des bienfaits. On l'a privé de son bonheur, on la chargé de venger son père. C'est son oncle qu'il doit tuer ! Hélas en tuant son nouveau roi, il perdra l'amour de la belle Ophélie … Que faire ?

 _Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer_

 _The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,_

 _Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,_

 _And, by opposing, end them._

 _Ou bien il me faut souffrir ce noble en mon esprit,_

 _Avec les frondes et les flèches d'un sort outrancier,_

 _Ou bien il me faut m'armer contre un mer de maux,_

 _Et, en m'opposant, les supprimer._

Peser le pour et le contre, c'est ce que fait Hamlet, comme tout autre devant une décision difficile. De toutes les positions qu'il puisse prendre, aucune ne lui convient. En satisfaisant la première, il rétablit son honneur et celui de sa famille mais perd son âme qu'il a confiée à Ophélie. Comment s'avouer encore alors un homme d'honneur si l'on trahi l'être aimé ?

En se résolvant à satisfaire la seconde, il est déchu de son titre d'homme mais conserve Ophélie. Pourtant, serait-ce encore un homme qui épouserait la jeune femme ? Ne serait-il pas là encore déchu de son rang, salissant la couche de celle qu'il aime s'il s'abaissait à servir cet oncle meurtrier ?

Les moyens dont il dispose sont si dérisoires ...

Il ne vaut pas la peine de chercher une solution à cette crise. Il n'y en a pas. Il ne pourra satisfaire sa conscience et son cœur. Que lui reste-t-il comme échappatoire ?

 _[To die, to sleep,_

 _No more,_

 _[Mourir, dormir,_

 _Pas plus,_

Oui, Hamlet a compris. Il a compris que s'il voulait conserver et l'honneur et l'amour, il suffisait de baisser le rideau dès ce moment. Qu'en suspendant l'action, il avait tout et qu'au contraire en avançant, où qu'il aille, il perdrait. Car la mort n'est qu'un passage… elle est un instant de délivrance. Elle n'est pas douleur, elle vient soulager. C'est le luxe de se perdre, de pouvoir tout oublier …

 _[and by a sleep to say we end_

 _The heartache, and the thousand natural shocks_

 _That flesh is heir to;_

 _[et par un sommeil dire que nous mettons fin_

 _Aux peines de cœur et aux milliers de bouleversements naturels_

 _Dont la chair est l'héritière ;_

Il ne ressentirait plus dans sa chair l'inexorable appel qui l'amène à Ophélie. Il ne sentirait plus alors, le poids de la vengeance sur ses épaules. Il ne sentirait plus son cœur en lambeaux battre dans sa poitrine. La mort est son but, car la mort pour lui est une fin.

 _[tis a consummation_

 _Devoutly to be wish'd._

 _[ceci est un achèvement_

 _Voué à être désiré._

L'idée ne vient pas de lui, elle n'est pas neuve. Bien d'autres avant lui ont souhaité mettre fin à leur jour. Oui, glisser dans les ténèbres de la mort, dans le néant de la conscience. Ô comme il serait doux à son esprit de trouver le repos de ne plus avoir à penser à ce cruel dilemme.

 _[To die, to sleep,_

 _To sleep, perchance to dream,_

 _[Mourir, dormir,_

 _Dormir, rêver peut-être,_

Rêver, oui, rêver. Hamlet rêve de rêver. De pouvoir tout oublier, de songer à une belle nuit d'été aux côté d'Ophélie. C'est encore un enfant qui se rappelle pourtant qu'il se doit d'être adulte. Il ne peut duper son esprit plus longtemps.

 _[ay, there's the rub;_

 _For in that sleep of death what dreams may come_

 _When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,_

 _[hé, voilà le problème ;_

 _Par ce sommeil de Mort quels rêves pourraient advenir_

 _Quand on a remué cette spire mortelle,_

Ah comme il est dur le retour à la réalité. Comme il est amer le goût de la désillusion et âcre celui de la bile sur la langue. Pendant un instant il a cru à ce rêve, cette éphémère illusion qui l'a rejeté dans les affres de la conscience. Et parce qu'il avait goûté à la douceur de se croire hors d'atteinte, parce qu'il se pensait sauvé, le retour à la réalité n'en est que plus douloureux.

 _Must give us pause. There's the respect_

 _That makes calamity of so long life,_

 _Voilà qui nous donne à réfléchir. Une grande estime [pour la vie]_

 _Fait une calamité d'une si longue vie,_

Hamlet a besoin de temps pour réfléchir, pour prendre la bonne décision. Celle dont il devra porter le poids des conséquences toute sa vie. Sa trop longue vie. Celle qui fera que, qu'importe le résultat, il finira blessé : parjure ou esseulé. Sa vie sera, comme tout autre, pleine de désagréments. Mais quels sont-ils ces désagréments qui font se traîner les hommes dans leur monde comme des vers sur la terre ?

 _For who would bear the whips and scorns of time,_

 _The oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely,_

 _The pangs of despis'd love, the law's delay,_

 _The insolence of office and the spurns_

 _That patient merit of th'unworthy takes,_

 _When he himself might his quietus make_

 _With a bare bodkin?_

 _Qui voudrait supporter les coups de fouet et les mépris du temps,_

 _L'injustice de l'oppresseur, le dédain de l'homme fier,_

 _Les affres de l'amour méprisé, les retards de la Loi,_

 _L'insolence de la hiérarchie et les avances rejetées_

 _Que le mérite, patient, reçoit d'hommes indignes,_

 _Quand lui-même, il eut pu s'offrir le repos éternel_

 _Avec un poignard nu ?_

Il n'est pas de raison qui le pousse à vivre après l'accomplissement de son devoir ou la protection de son amour. Les conséquences sont trop lourdes. Qui est-il pour vouloir lutter contre le destin, cette prise de décision ridicule ? Qui est-il pour résister à toutes ses raisons qu'il invoque ?

 _[Who would fardels bear,_

 _To grunt and sweat under a weary life,_

 _But that the dread of something after death,_

 _The undiscover'd country from whose bourn_

 _No traveller returns, puzzles the will,_

 _And makes us rather bear those ills we have_

 _Than fly to others that we know not of?_

 _[Qui voudrait subir tous ces fardeaux,_

 _A grogner et suer au cours de cette vie lasse_

 _Mais c'est la crainte d'une chose après la mort,_

 _Ce pays non découvert duquel_

 _Aucun voyageur n'est revenu des frontières, déroute la volonté,_

 _Et nous ferait supporter plus volontiers ces maladies que nous avons_

 _Que de voler vers d'autres que nous ne connaissons ?_

Il n'est pas d'homme qui s'engage dans un chemin dont il ignore les souffrances qu'il pourra y subir. Hamlet connait bien celle de la vie. Mais celles qu'il y a après la mort ?

Te voilà pris à parti par lui, Camarade ! Mais as-tu seulement compris la portée des mots de Hamlet ? Il n'est pas d'être humain qui ne pâlisse en pensant à ce qui se trouvera après la mort, rien qu'un instant.

Et si la mort est cet instant, qu'adviendra-t-il d'Hamlet au-delà d'elle ? Que peut-il espérer de ce futur morbide et incertain aux frontières inconnues de lui. Et si après avoir pris sa vie, voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans un monde bien pire ? Et s'il venait à être attaché à de bien plus importantes causes, à devoir effectuer un choix cornélien bien plus pénible que celui auquel il fait face ?

 _Thus conscience does make cowards of us all,_

 _And thus the native hue of resolution_

 _Is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought,_

 _And enterprises of great pitch and moment_

 _With this regard their currents turn awry,_

 _And lose the name of action_

 _Cette conscience fait de nous tous des couards,_

 _Et ainsi, la teinte originelle de la résolution_

 _Devient écœurante au-dessus des pâles traits de pensée,_

 _Et les initiatives de bon ton et les instants de gloire,_

 _Par cette considération, leurs cours en sont détournés_

 _Et perdent le nom d'action._

Oui, par cette pensée, l'échappée éphémère de Hamlet au dilemme est retombée. Il ne peut plus se tuer. Il n'en a plus le courage. La mort lui a sourit, il a pris peur. Il recule et se débat. Il va lui falloir choisir, prendre la décision qu'il a tant rechigné à prendre. Il ne peut plus retarder …

 _[- Soft you, now!_

 _The fair Ophelia! Nymph, in thy orisons_

 _Be all my sins remember'd._

 _[Silence à présent !_

 _La belle Ophélie! Ô Nymphe, dans tes oraisons_

 _Que tous mes péchés soient rappelés._

Ah ! C'est trop tard, hélas. Hamlet nous ferme ses pensées ! Toutes sont tournées vers Ophélie qui vient d'apparaître sur scène. Ô comme il se sent indigne d'elle. Comme il se doit d'être irréprochable et pourtant il aura ce geste qui lui fera la perdre. Car déjà, il sait ce qu'il a choisi.

Evanescente et céleste créature, venue pour sauver Hamlet des méandres de ces réflexions, il est trop tard ! Ne peux-tu te sauver toi-même. Ô frêle être féminin résiste à ton destin !

* * *

Pauvre camarade, malheureux compagnons qui n'avez pas compris l'enjeu de ce dialogue, comprends-tu à présent l'insignifiance de ta rébellion. Connais-tu désormais les méandres des pensées d'un adolescent suicidaire qui sans se l'avouer vraiment est resté longtemps tenté … Puis par la force du destin, il est rentré dans le rang, il a joué le rôle qui lui était assigné. Son esprit s'est résolu, il a scindé son âme et son corps. Hamlet a cadenassé son cœur et fait obéir ses membres. Il a fait son devoir et sacrifié son cœur.

Toi aussi petit pion, viens rejoindre nos rangs. Deviens la nouvelle pièce de cette inébranlable mécanique sociale. Viens remplacer ton père dans cet impeccable automate. Fais rutiler les engrenages de cette grande machinerie et sois toi-même acteur de ton propre enrôlement.

Tu ne peux échapper à ton sort petit vermisseau … Crois-tu que gigoter et te tordre de douleur soit d'un quelconque secours ? Non. Tes mouvements appellent les oiseaux, ils appellent la Mort. Plonge dans la terre, creuses dans l'humus, si tu ne veux pas finir dans le gosier acide de tes prédateurs.

Plonge au plus profond du système. Place toi en son centre et qu'importe le prix, tu y feras ta part.

Comme il est doux à une âme de savoir à quel terrible destin elle a échappé. Comme est agréable la douce torture du quotidien quand on connait le prix de celle du repos divin.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà. Vous pouvez sortir de votre cachette sous la terre. Allez prendre une douche, vous êtes tout cradingues. Oh ! Une larve de hanneton qui gigote sur ton épaule. Non, pas la droite, la gauche ! XD

Bon, *raclement de gorge* je pense que le récit est assez violent comme ça… Pardon de vous avoir secoué (pour les plus sensibles ?). C'était voulu. Mes plus plates excuses. *s'incline profondément*

Par ailleurs, je sais qu'on ne dirait pas du tout mais ce récit est bel et bien un appel à vivre. Ne vous décidez pas à passer le pas à cause de ce texte, s'il vous plaît ! (sauf si vous voulez que je sois en mode 'Le cri de Munch' pendant toute ma vie) Car si vous avez retenu qu'il n'y a pas de raisons de vivre et qui vous retienne, faîte au moins l'effort de reconnaître qu'il n'y en a aucune qui ne vous engage à perdre la vie. Nah !

Bon et alors, je veux pas entrer dans le débat, mais lorsqu'on est en pleine réflexion sur sa vie personnelle et savoir si on veut vraiment la continuer, vous ne pouvez décemment pas mettre en jeu les promesses de quelques paradis ou nirvana que ce soit. Vous êtes bien trop prosaïque (i.e. terre-à-terre oui je sais, je fais un affront aux lettrés) pour ça.

\- Je pense que je vais avoir un peu de mal à assumer la maternité de ce texte que j'ai pondu. Non mais faut me comprendre aussi, c'est quasiment un bâtard. Un croisement entre théâtre et philosophie et quelques grains de folie et de colère… Je vois pas qui pourrait apprécier… Si c'est le cas, faîtes-moi signe. Je serais dispo le temps de ma misérable vie (Il me reste 60 ans à vivre en gros, donc allez-y, vous avez le temps XD)

\- Notez en passant que la traduction est de moi. Vous êtes donc autorisé à dire qu'elle est mauvaise mais pas à me la piquer (sauf si vous me le demandez XD). J'y ai quand même passé plusieurs heures. Elle se veut la plus littérale possible avec le minimum d'adaptations (qui étaient indispensables cela dit).

Un jour peut-être je ferais une traduction beaucoup plus adaptée et des vers blancs de Shakespeare émergeront des alexandrins bien coupés. J'espère. Sans doute faudra-t-il alterner entre rythme ternaire et binaire : pour reprendre le son court - son long des vers shakespeariens. Sait-on jamais ... je peux bien rêver non ? Et t'en qu'à faire dans le rêve ... *prend ses yeux de biche et papillonne des paupières* une p'tite review ?


End file.
